


Trapped

by WillowRosenbergWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRosenbergWinchester/pseuds/WillowRosenbergWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”<br/>34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
<p>Sorry this isn’t my best. Request your own on my Tumblr. @willowrosenbergwinchester</p>
<p>Words: 490<br/>Dean x Reader<br/>Suggestive comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

“What do you mean we can’t get out? Surely there is an override?” I whined as Dean punched more buttons on the doors control panel. 

“Apparently not sweetheart, it seems when there is a certain amount of supernatural activity the bunker goes into lock down.” Frustrated he kicked the door. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while, at least until Sam gets back in the morning from that salt and burn.”

You sighed and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs and placed your head on the table. “But Dean, we have no idea what is going on out there, what is happening.” You sighed and half lifted up your head. “Plus, it’s my night off, I was going to have an early night.”

Dean sat in the chair opposite you and pulled his beer closer with a cheeky grin. “Early night?”

You shrugged, you had been planning on a little alone time, as it were, being cooped up with the Winchester’s day and night left a lot of unanswered desires, not that you were going to tell Dean that. “Yeah, glasses of wine, bar of chocolate maybe finish that book I’ve been reading…”

Dean’s eyes lost some of the sparkle that had been there a moment before. “Well I can do the wine and chocolate, but the only books we have are those dozen cupcake recipe books you brought with you when you moved in.”

You shrugged and walked to the fridge before pulling out your bottle of white wine. “I suppose, two out of three ain’t bad.”

Pouring a generous glass you let your mind drift over to Dean who looked disappointed himself. “What were your plans?” You sat down at the table next to him and pulled your legs up to rest on the edge of the chair, your knees against your chest.

He turned his chair slightly to face you, “same really, couple of beers, maybe hit up a bar and pick someone up, it’s been a few weeks.”

Blushing you took a generous sip of wine. You murmured in agreement, “tell me about it.”

********************************************** ***************************************

A bottle of wine and half a dozen beers later you find a pack of playing cards in the drawer full of miscellaneous crap and Dean had decided it would be a good idea to play strip poker.

Twenty minutes after that you were down to your underwear and Dean had lost all of his top layers. You tried not to let your eyes roam over his chest too often though. Dean on the other hand had lost all pretense of keeping his eyes averted.

“Dean, if you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

His eyes raked up from your chest to your face and you threw him a wink.

He stood and scattered the playing cards on to the floor before lifting you on to the table. “Fine with me.”


End file.
